la venganza es un platillo
by TsubasaClowLi
Summary: (Capitulo 6) (en progreso) (ua) "sabes que la venganza también puede ser un platillo a tiempos?"-no lo sabía... y que esta también se sirve y sabe mejor "fría"?-tampoco lo sabía- "que estarías dispuesta ha hacer ara vengarte de ellos Hermanita?"
1. sakura

**recuerden que los personajes no son mios son de sus actores. **

**Jespero que le den una oportunidad a este corto fic. Y seguir contando con sus apoyos en los que estan en progreso. **

**Sin mas disfruten. **

* * *

Capitulo I

Sakura.

...

-sakura... prometo bolver..-

Esas eran las ultimas palabras de un chico que conoci cuando tenia 8 años, que despues de un largo tiempo crei que no la oiría de nuevo. Pero ahora tengo 16 años y volvi a oir hace poco la voz que dijo aquella ves esas palabras y devo decirles que a sido todo un maravillosso manjar encontrarme denuevo con el...

Pero bueno mi kombre es sakura kinomoto. Vivo en tomoeda Japón y como ya dije antes tengo 16 años en unos meses mas cumpliremos 17 años.

Bueno vivo con mi padre Fujutaka kinomoto y su esposa tia/madrastra sonomi Daidouji kinomoto, mi hermano mayor toya y mi hermana gemela tsubasa asi como con la hija de sonomi, tomoyo Daidouji.; se preguntaran el porque " tia/ madrastra" pues veran mi madre nadeshiko kinomoto era prima hermana de sonomi. Asi que por eso es mi "tia" y como ya dije es la esposa de mi padre. Si es lo se es algo raro que un señor se case con la prima de su difunta mujer... pero que podremos hacer. Papá se supone que hizo un acuerdo con sonomi por veneficio de mis hermanos, de tomoyo y de mi... si segun ellos "los kinomoto requeriamos atencion "materna" y las daidouji "protección paternal"" y asi se hizo el acuerdo...

Este dia se siente algo diferente y claro como no sentirlo diferente si hoy es dia de san valentin y no lo odio pero me da asco ver todos los corazones de las parejas ipocritas que se declaran amor eterno y les engañan mas tarde. Pero en fin se que eso no me va a pasar a mi porque tengo al chico mas lindo que hay en este mundo y me refiero a mi querido Li shaoran. El regreso de hong kong hace no menos de 3 meses y aun me siento en las nueves, en fin hoy es un dia normal como todos. Solo que esta vez cargo con el regalo de shaoran.

-ah, sakuruta que linda estas ya te e dicho que te queda muy lindo el uniforme. - me dice mi hermana tomoyo. Ella es una chica de ojos amatistas y unos cabellos negros con toques lilas, estos llega a su cintura y son ondulados. Su uniforme es igual al mio este consiste en un saco color azul marino camisa blanca una corbata negra una falda blanca con una linea azul las calsetas son blancas y los zapatos al gusto eso si negros escolares.

-a pero si es la hermanita "de los cumplido" - dice mi hermana gemela ella tiene sus cabellos llega asta la sintura y ondulados de las puntas. Solo que su cabello es un poco mas oscuro que el mio, sus ojos tambien son dos esmeraldas. Su uniforme consiste en un saco azul cielo una falda del mismo color una camisa blanca, una corbata verde unas medias blancas y unos zapatos cafes.

La razon por la cual no tenemos el mismo uniforme es porque tomoyo y yo elejimos la preparatoria sejo mientras mi hermana escojio estudiar en la clam una escuela muy respetable.

-basta hay que desayunar empaz- digo mientras tomo ha ciento y veo como tomoyo y tsubasa se calman los animos. Ellas no se an llebado bien desde que mi madre murió, desde ese dia yo tambien me distancie de mi hermana esepto por 9 dias al año. Y esque les contare un secreto pues cada ves que es cumpleaños de mamá al igual que el dia de las madres y su aniversario luctuoso ambas bamos al mismo lugar.

\- bien solo porque tu lo dices sakurita- dice tomoyo ya calmada.

\- bien si mi "hermana menor me lo pide"

yo solo puedo suspirar.

-ten cuidado ella no es de fiar hoy mas que nunca - dice mi hermana al irse de la cocina y de modo que solo yo la oiga. Y me pregunti que puede haber sido eso.

Sip esta es mi vida.

Al llegar a al salon de clases ahi estan eriol hiragizawa, un chico muy talentoso en el piano es el segundo al mando del equipo de futboll. Sus ojos son azules oscuros y son cubiertos por lentes. Sus cabellos son negros y tienen reflejoz azules como sus ojos. Un cuerpo escultural no lo puedo negar pero nada con mi novio shaoran.,

-espero que te gusten ls chocolates- y se los doy a mi ado novio shaoran el es un chico con un cuerpo de infarto (gracias a los entrenamientos que hace) sus bellos ojos son color ambar y sis cabellos son rebeldes y de color castaño achocolatado.

-gracias mi querida flor- dice mi novio y le besa la mano dejando una hermosa flor. -ninguna flor es mas linda que tu pero esta bastara- dice dejando un cereso.

Durate todo el dia fue de los mas genial estube con shaoran y tomoyo, eriol por ser amigo se shaoran estuvo con nosotros 4 sip nada puede salir mal.

Shaoran fue de lo mas lindo me llevó a senar y despues me llebo a casa.

Haci paso con rapides el mes de febrero. Para dar comienzo a marzo y con este el dia de la primabera...

\- sakura por favor sube conmigo al ecenario- me decia tomoyo mientras haciamos la tarea pues dentro de poco se aria el festival de tomoeda y como cada año los estudiantes de todas las escuelas participarian para el festival.

-no tomoyo sabes que no canto ni toco bien asi que no

\- pero sakurita...

\- dije no tomoyo- y me lebanto del sillon de la sala y me boy a mi cuarto.

-en mi cuarto...

Mami perdon por gritarle a tomoyo pero simplemente no puedo- digo mientras tomo el cuadro de la foto de mi madre y lo llevó a mi pecho y es que nafie sabe que tanto mi hermana como yo juramos no volver a tocar un instrumento o cantar almenos que la situacion lo requiera.

Tocan la puerta mas no cobtesto y limpio mis lagrimas y dejo el cuadro de mi mama en mi mesa de noche me dirijo al escritorio y ago como si hiciera tarea.

-sakura lo ciento- dice tomoyo mientras me habrasa...

-continuará-

* * *

Jeje que tam espero que les aya gustado este chiqui fic donde la tracion estara donde menos te la esperas y la verdadera lealtad estara donde menos la buscaste.

No olviden cometar si les gusto o no


	2. tsubasa

**recuerden que los personajes no son míos pero la historia si **

**espero que les guste este chiqui-fic. **

* * *

**capitulo II **

**tsubasa... **

Mi nombre es tsubasa kinimoto tengo 17 años y vivo en la mansion daidouji/ kinomoto. Actualmente vivo con mi padre y su esposa sonomi y su hija tomoyo. También vivo con mi hermano mayo toya y mi hermanita gemela sakura.

Y según decía mi madre cuando juntabas nuestros nombre y ponías "no" formabas un magnifico significado. Durante nuestra niñez y mientras mamá vivía ambas siempre fuimos extremadamente unidas, es decir tomábamos baños juntas, dormíamos en la misma cama, y lo único que nos faltaba según mamá era "ir al baño juntas" pero cuando teníamos 10 años ella murió. Después de esto sakura y yo empezamos a distanciarnos, pero todo empeoro cuando tomoyo llegó y es que a mi nunca me agrado esa chica para mi ella tenia algo que daba miedo. Pero a sakura no y como ella es algo manipula-ble no pude evitar que me la quitaran pues ella es mía. Es **Mi** hermana gemela, **Mi** otra mitad,** MÍA** pero esa estúpida me la quito y es algo que no perdonare.

Un día un año después de que papá se casara yo tuve una fuerte discusión con papá a lo cual salí de ahí y me fui al único lugar que me sentía a salvo y ese lugar era mu antigua casa donde viví con sakura y eramos felices, a las pocas horas me alcanzo sakura y ambas estuvimos ahí asta que papa apareció y el nos dejo quedarnos por un tiempo ahi. Ahora cada año, cada 10 de mayo, cada aniversario de su muerte o de su cumpleaños ambas vamos a esa casa y nos quedamos 3 dias.

Este 14 de febrero veo a mi hermana tan feliz por su noviazgo con el joven li y no me mal entiendan pero hay algo que no me gusta.

Bajo las escaleras y veo a mi hermanita con tomoyo y no puedo evitar sentirme mal presiento que algo va a pasar.

Veo a mi hermana usa el mismo uniforme que tomoyo. Unas calcetas blancas zapatos negros, blusa blanca, corbata y saco. Lleva su cabello asta la mitad de la espalda y este es completamente lacio y castaño claro casi podía decirse rubio. Sus ojos son presiosas esmeraldas y me encanta mi hermana. Jeje si yo fuera chico estubiera enamorado de ella.

Proboco un poco a tomoyo, pero mi pequeña hermana nos de tiene pero hay algo que no me gusta y esque veo a tomoyo y veo que hay un extraño brillo en sus ojos y no puedo evitar preguntarme que sera y es cuando recuerdo que una vez vi ese extraño brillo en los ojos de su madre al ver a la mia.

Y esque mamá tenia una extraña costumbre de cada cumpleños primero nos llevaba auna a escojer el regalo de la otra y despues la otra asi se aseguraba de que los regalos fueran sorpresa y en una ocacion mamá y yo fuimos de compras por el regalo de sakura y nos encontramos con sonomi y vi ese brillo que seguramente era envidia...

Al lebantarme para ir me le susurro a mi hermana "ten cuidado ella no es de fiar hoy mas que nunca"

Y salgo de ahí.

Pasa febrero y con el llega marzo y con el unos dias malos pues amediados de marzo es cuando ella nos dejo.

Pasan esos dias como siempre en nuestro lugar. Marzo llega a su fin y llega abril y con el nuestro cumpleaños numero 17 sakura se ve tan feliz.

Se hace una fiesta en la residencia daidouji/kinomoto. Sakura lleva un traje que le diceño tomoyo -la chica se cree diceñadora- y pues a sakura todo le queda como anillo al dedo.

Pasa nuestros cumpleaños y todo a sido realmente lindo antes de salir de abril sakura y yo tuvimos que salir pues papa pidio nuestra participacion en una escabavion pues era una lengua que nadie a esepcion de nosotras pudimos desifrar pues era un poco complicada y a la vez facil pues estaba en clave. Ese dia ambas jucabamos e imaginamos que es lo que diria aquella lengua cual fue nuestra sorpresa que todo lo que le dijimos a papá se cumplio apartir de ese dia sakura y yo nos especialisamos en aquella lengua.

Salimos un 25 de abril y llegariamos un 3 de mayo. Como era el plan original pero acavamos antes y decidíamos regresar, pero no regresamos a la mancion si no a nuestro lugar secreto. Llegamos el 31 de abril y asi como llegamos meiling Li y rika sasaki (ellas ban al colegio con migo) nos invitaron a sakura y a mi al parque de diverciones a lo cual ambas accedimos pues hacia lla tiempo que no nos comportabamos como hermanas.

Ese día decidi planchar mi cabello a modo que dedara liso y lo ate en una coleta alta, me puse mu blusa y sali de mi cuarto. Al ver a mi hermana me recordo los dias antes de que las daidouji aparesieran pues sakura solia vestir colores oacuros como negros, grises, morados, rojos etc. Así como yo.

Baje y vi a mi hermana cosinando y me dio risa lo que al darce cuenta de yo estaba ahi y sin voltear a verme.

-que es tan gracioso kinimto- dice quitando las cosas de fuego.

-de tu vestimenta.- digo a lo cual ella me mira y tambien se empiesa a reir. Ambas nos habiamos vestido igual. Teniamos una plallera negra y una camisa morada desabrochada un intento de corbata morada la falda era negra con una linea morada. La unica diferencia esque sakuta tenia unaw botas y yo tenia unas sapatillas. Sakura habia echo una coleta alta y se habia teñido un pico el cabello a modo que diera la tomalidad a mi cabello. Yo por mi parte habia cortado mi cabello hasta la mitad de la espalda.

Ambas he ramos dos gotas de agua a lo cual reimos. Al poco rato llegamos al parque ahi estaban rika y mei al vernos casi les da un infarto pues esabamos bestidas casi iguales, nuestro peinado era el mismo. Después de una buena broma y de un par de juegos rika y yo dejamos a sakura y mei en unas sesas mietras buscabamos algo para tomar.

-tsuabasa, hay algo que te inquieta verdad- me dijo rika, pues era una chica muy lista ademas de bonita. Su cabellera era un poco mas castaña que la mia sus ojos eran cafe y su cabello era corto.

\- la verdad que si rika, desde esta mañana tengo la sensación que sakura sera lastimada ...

\- continura...

* * *

N/aQue les parecio este mini fic recuerden dejar su comentario si les gusto o no n.n tampoco se olviden de seguir los demas fic.


	3. primera etapa parte I

**_recuerden que los personajes no me pertenece pero la historia si n.n _**

**_N/a: participación de los animes magic kaito 1412 y detective conan _**

**_(Perdonen me obsesione con ellos)_**

* * *

_**capitulo **_**_IV _**

**_Primera etapa ._**

**_parte 1 _**

(Tsubasa)

Había pasado exactamente un día desde que sakura había sido herida por Tomoyo y shaoran, la verdad me sentía impotente por no a verlo visto venir.

Hoy presentí hoy algo malo iba a pasar, así que hice que sakura se quedará en casa mientras yo ocupaba su lugar.

Ya en la escuela estaba parada frente del salón cuando oí que se estaba riendo y no puede evitar mi curiosidad así que decidí entrar pero nada me preparo para eso…

-"pero yo soy novio de sakura no tuyo "- identifico de donde viene el sonido y veo que es una televisión y están pasando una especie de vídeo casero, lo curioso es que ese vídeo es de Tomoyo y Li

-pero...que...-me sorprendí por lo que veía

-"anda ella no se enterará..."- decía la perra de Tomoyo...

-"pero..."- el no continuó porque se encontraba devorando la boca de Tomoyo... eso fue la gota que derramó mi vaso de paciencia y fui directamente asía la cámara y la tome arrancando los cables (si lo hice no me importo) y tome la memoria de la cámara y aventé la cámara por la ventana sin importarme nada, todos estaban tan entretenidos con la vista en la ventana que los regrese cuando rasguñé la pizarra y de esta salió el sonido chirriante.

-si alguien más se atreve a burlarse de sakura... les juro que me las paga- dije en tono frió y mortal y el salón se convirtió en un cementerio no que nadie se atrevió a romper hasta que llegó el maestro y yo salí con dirección a la dirección escolar.

Mientras caminaba recordaba la cara pálida de Li al verme ahí (su pongo que pensó que era sakura), la cara de satisfacción de Tomoyo y la estúpida cara burlesca de Eriol... y como sus caras pasaron a pálidas (y más de lo que ya estaba la se Li) cuando tome la cámara y la aventé por la ventana y mi sutil advertencia... pues de que algo pueden estar seguros es que Tsubasa Kinomoto no "amenaza" si no "al vierte" porque yo puedo ser alguien buena, pero cuando no… pues más les balé no tener me de enemiga..

Al salir de la oficina del director y dar de baja a sakura, me dirijo a casa para contarle a sakura parte de la verdad, ella me apoyó y decidió cambiarse a mi escuela.

Después de eso papá nos llamó para saber dónde estábamos pues ya llevábamos días sin aparecer por la mansión Daidouji, así como la baja de sakura de aquel instituto así que lo cite en el parque pingüino y le di la memoria (pues a pesar del coraje que me ese día presentí que me serviría), él la vio y me apoyo en mi idea de alejar a sakura de ella, sé que parezco mamá gallina cuidando a sus pollitos, pero no dejare que nadie lastime a sakura, cueste lo que cueste. Se lo prometí a mamá.

Después de eso y días después mientras salíamos del instituto caminábamos con la dirección a casa y es cuando vimos a shaoran con un enorme ramo de flores ambas nos congelamos pero nos fuimos caminando ignorando a shaoran porque las flores no eran pasa mi hermana sino para Daidouji (en mi opinión una táctica absurda si quería recuperar a sakura). Cuando caminábamos hacía casa sakura se detuvo.(más bien sakura corrió y choco con alguien)

(Sakura)

Han pasado ya varios días desde que estoy en la misma escuela que Tsubasa y me he dado cuenta de varias cosas...

La primera Meiling Li (prima de shaoran Li) odia a su primo por romper su compromiso y tener la osadía de decirle " jamás me quise casar contigo y quiero disfrutar de mi vida sin atadura". Ella es una chica muy bonita tiene un cuerpo estupendo, unos cabellos tan negros como la noche misma. Y unos preciosos rubíes rojos por ojos. Lástima que "_él_" no le supo apreciar.

La segunda rika Sasaki una chica extremadamente linda si cabello es castaño y sus ojos café... una sonrisa que cautiva y una madures impresionante... pero ella aunque no odie le cae mal Tomoyo Daidouji la razón... Tomoyo le quito el novio (como a mi) y la humillo públicamente... supongo que también hizo lo mismo conmigo pero ese día yo no fui yo a la escuela sino Tsubasa y dio muchas respuestas a mis preguntas.

Y la tercera que ellas tres, me refiero a Tsubasa, rika y mei son tres chicas con las que puedo contar incondicionalmente, pues a diferencia de las amigas de tomoyo... naoko y chiharu son chicas huecas y superficiales que solo se interesan por sí mismas y el que dirá.

Hoy en la salida mei tuvo práctica con las animadoras. Rika tuvo clase de cocina así que tsubasa y yo nos fuimos solas a casa, o ese era el plan original, fue entonces que vi a shaoran y pensé que esas flores eran para mí... ahí empezaron a cometerse una serie de errores.

Uno: esperar que esas flores fueran para mí.

Dos: voltear a ver asía donde el veía

Y tres y la más importante darle esperanzas a algo que no va a pasar y no sé pero siento unas ganas inmensas de llorar y gritar y sobre todo de hacerlos pagar por mis lágrimas, quiero venganza por esto, sé que está mal pero… ellos se lo merecen.

Camino rápido sin importarme que y al doblar la esquina choco con alguien...

-disculpa... no vi por donde caminaba...- levanto mi vista y veo a un chico de ojos azules u cabellos negros y les miro con curiosidad y es cuando recuerdo quien es...- ku...Kudo? - pregunto temerosa...

-ki-..¿Kinomoto?- y yo ha ciento en forma positiva mí cabeza y ambos reímos y yo le abrazo y me cuelgo de su cuello- dios cuanto tiempo...

\- si es realmente mucho... y ¿dime como como esta Ran?

\- ella esta, bien...

-sakura estas bien- me pregunta Tsubasa.

\- si lo estoy... - y no término porque tsubasa pega un grito y es cuando veo al a acompañante de Kudo...

\- kaito... Kuroba- dice mi hermana mientras abraza al chico y pues viéndolo bien se parece un poco a Shinichi Kudo…

\- que nos perdemos- dice rika y veo que ella y mei nos han alcanzado

\- de nada. Solo del reencuentro entre nuestros amigos de la infancia- dice tsubasa muy animada.- bueno dejen presentar les a Shinichi Kudo, uno de los mejores detectives de Japón, y a kaito Kuroba uno de los mejores magos en todo el mundo. Ellas son rika Sasaki y meiling Li - dice mi hermana señalando a cada uno con su respectivo nombre.

\- ¿podemos ir a casa?- digo porque siento la sensación que alguien me mira. Y no es para menos realmente alguien me miraba.

Al llegar a casa todos nos acomodamos en la sala de estar y tras tomar unas tazas de té:

\- sakura, ¿porque corrías?-me pregunta Shinichi.

\- estaba huyen do- digo sin basilar y siento la mirada protectora de Tsubasa.

\- ¿de que estabas huyen do?- esta vez kaito me pregunta.

\- de un chico- contesta mi hermana y yo me pongo a llorar- mi hermana fue herida por la persona que menos creyó...

\- explícate eso- dice Shinichi serio.

\- verán, nadeshiko Kinomoto falleció y Fujitaka se volvió a casar con sonomi una prima de nadeshiko. Sonomi ya tenía una hija, esta niña es de nuestra edad, sakura y ella se llevaron bien en cambio yo...- sede tiene.

\- nunca se llevaron bien- termina rika

\- Tomoyo, es de las personas que les gusta manipular todo a su alrededor y si no dejas que te manipule puedes considerar te su enemiga...- dice mei

\- pero no importa que te dejes manipular, al final ella termina lastimando te cuando ya no le sirves o se enfada de ti, en este caso con mi hermana no seque pudo pasar porque hizo eso...- medita mi hermana

\- ¿pero que paso?- dice Shinichi

\- estábamos en el parque, yo había ido con rika a comprar bebidas y fue cuando vi una cabellera negra que para mí era inconfundible, cuando me hacer que ella se acercó y pues... prácticamente se la estaba comiendo a ese chico...- dice mi hermana y esta me abraza pues yo lloro más amargamente.

\- sakura y yo esta vamos esperando a Tsubasa y Rika cuando sakura me dice que vio a shaoran... y ambas fuimos para sorprenderle y pues las sorprendidas fuimos nosotras con semejante escena, él estaba devorando a una chica. - dice mei

\- pero... -kaito no termina

\- shaoran Li y Tomoyo Daidouji se estaban basándose...- dice entono gélido Rika

\- eso quiere decir...- piensa Shinichi

-sí, mi novio era shaoran Li... y el, mi novio se estaba comiendo a mi hermana... en un beso- digo llorando a mas no poder.

\- esos...- dice kaito enojado, porque aunque no lo veo sé que está enojado púes le conozco desde antes de que mamá muriera.

-sakura... y porque no los matas- dice mei.- después de todo será una venganza y tú te la mereces.

-estás loca las venganzas de matar no sirven a de más que te lastimas y lo único que consigues es que te metan a la cárcel.- dice Kudo y sé que tiene razón

-pero quiero hacerles pagar, ellos que me han lastimado- digo viéndoles a la cara y dejando ver mis lágrimas.

\- tal vez hay una forma y es dándoles en donde más le duele- dice Tsubasa y todos le apoyan

\- ¿pero cómo, donde más les duela?- pregunto algo dudosa

\- sí, "darles donde más duele" es quitarle lo que ellos consideran de ellos, por ejemplo. Tomoyo adora el canto, que mejor forma de venganza que quitarle el trofeo de las bandas - dice Rika.

\- me gusta la idea pero... no podemos- dice Tsubasa y esta se está mordiendo el labio

-¿por qué no? Ustedes son asombrosas en ese tema- dice Kudo

\- bueno es porque nosotras prometimos que no volver a... –pero me interrumpe mi hermana

\- nosotras dijimos que no podíamos al menos que realmente fuera necesario y a mi parecer es necesario… - veo a Tsubasa y no puedo evitar emocionarme – así ¿qué dices, le damos una lección a Daidouji y a esos?

-si….

-oye sakura.-dice kaito- sabias que la venganza puede ser un platillo…

-bueno, es hora de hacer unas llamadas… - dice mi hermana y sé a qué se refiere

\- continuara-

* * *

n/a: bueno espero que este cap también sea de su agrado. y no olviden dejar sus hermosos comentario n_n/, y espero que este cap sea mas entendible y tenga menos faltas que los anteriores (T~T ensero ago todo lo que puedo con las faltas de ortografía)

respuestas a sus rw

** : **jeje creo que es muy obvio que tomoyo le iba a traicionar y u hermana le ayudaría n_n/ espero tu rw de este cap :D

**nani:**:D gracias

**laura: **no lo dejare terminara en uno caps mas n_n/

**alex. **no las dejare n_n/ y claro um tengo un bloqueo en "te eres lo que mas amo" (/w\\) tengo la hitoria pero no puedo pasarla a papel (/~\\)

**luz: **en seguida corrijo todo n_n/


	4. primera etapa seguna parte

**_recuerden que los personajes no son míos y que la historia si lo es._**

**_N/a: hoy solo habrá solo unas escenas en las que participaran kaito kuroba (magic kaito 1412) y shinichi kudo/ conan edogawa ( detective conan) _**

**_Espero que les guste _**

* * *

**_Capitulo V _**

**_Primera etapa _**

**_Parte II _**

**cap anterior... **

**-**_nosotras dijimos que no podíamos al menos que realmente fuera necesario, así ¿qué dices, ledamos una lección a daidouji y a esos? _

_\- si..._

_-bueno es hora de hacer unas llamadas. _

* * *

(Autora)

Ya habían pasado varios días y sakura y los chicos habían llamado a unas personas para ayudarlas.

Como cada año el festival de primavera se llevaría acabó y este año no sería la excepción. Al principio se hacía una clasificación y con base a las calificaciones más altas se clasificaban, como todos los años la primera etapa era en la mañana, la 2 etapa (eliminación y semifinal) en la tarde y para la tercera y era como entre la nochecita y la cuarta y última etapa la presentación al público y estos escogen a la banda ganadora.

\- para esta primera etapa los concursantes serán elegidos por su voz y por la firma de tocar de los pianistas de su grupo. - explicaba la encargada- bien para calificar y saber quién pasa la siguiente etapa los calificaran nuestros tres jueces. Primero se calificara el piano y después la voz, al final se sumarán los resultados y los que tengan la calificación más altas pasaran...-todos escuchaban atentos- bien para calificarles estará el maestro de la preparatoria clamp, la profesora de la preparatoria senjo. Y para terminar el director de orquesta sinfónica de tokio... -dicho esto todo se tornó serio.

Mientras esto pasaba 8 personas se ponían máscaras y se ponían de acuerdo quien iba a pasar.

-_ya te dije kudo no tienes talento musical- dice kuroba_

_-como si tú supieras tocar kuroba - dice molesto Shinichi- solo eres un mago de pacotilla._

_\- eh~ ¿cómo que un mago de pacotilla? nadie se me iguala- dice orgulloso kaito_

_\- ja, ja, ni siquiera kaito kid?- dice Tsubasa mientras se metía en la conversación de los dos y pone nerviosos al detective y al mago. Mientras los demás estaban concentrados en las demás bandas _

_\- no se hagan los tontos yo sé que tú eres kaito kid- dice bajito solo para ellos tres_

_-no es cierto yo no soy...-interrumpido_

_\- lo eres y sabes cómo me di cuenta "CABALLERO". Pues esta es la frase que usaba tu papá , el antiguo kaito kid y tu..._

_\- no tienes pruebas- dice kudo_

_\- a claro que las tengo. -y de un rápido movimiento saca del bolsillo de kaito un monóculo- hoy por la noche kaito1412 o kaito kid. Hará un "show", hoy robara una jema muy valiosa. Y sino mal recuerdo el show será a las 7:30pm. Un poco antes de que empiece el show de hoy. - ambos chicos se quedaron impresionados por las deducciones que les había dado Tsubasa. - descuiden no diré nada. Ya que les apreció y quiero ver más robos de mi mago favorito- y les guiñe el ojo en tono de complicidad. Y es que tanto kudo como kuroba se habían hecho pareja (1) aunque kudo aun quería "meter a kid a la cárcel". _

_-¿de qué hablan? - pregunta sakura ya con la máscara puesta y viendo como su hermana también se ponía la suya_

_\- de nada hermanita, solo de que este concurso es como una comida a tiempos..._

_\- ¿una comida a tiempos?- pregunta sakura._

_\- si, en los restaurantes por lo general siempre te sirven la comida en 4 tiempos._

_\- bueno eso lo sabía pero no creo que esto sea como eso._

_\- te equívocas hermanita la venganza también es un platillo, pero sabe mejor cuando se sirve fría y tras un periodo de espera._

_\- y cómo es eso..._

_\- fácil -dice kudo- las inscripciones y la primera etapa es lo mismo. Así que esto que estamos a punto de hacer…_

_\- es la entrada del platillo. - termina kaito_

_\- después siguen las sopas - dice Rika_

_\- esa sería la segunda etapa. - concuerda mei_

_-después el platillo fuerte- dice Tsubasa_

_-eso sería la ronda 3- dice un chico rubio._

_-y al último está el postre- dice un chico de cabello negro con reflejos azules_

_\- y es será la eliminatoria del primero y segundo lugar- termina Tsubasa_

_\- ha ya entiendo.- dice sakura._

Pasar aron por orden en el que se fueron inscribiendo las bandas en total fueron 12 bandas las incitas. Algunas eran un desastre, otras magnificas y otras más ni bien ni mal, muchos tenían la cara tapada otros vestían extravagante y otras simplemente estaban vestidos con uniformes de la escuela a la que pertenecían. Fue entonces que les toco a cierta banda.

-para continuación la siguiente banda es amatistas...-dijo muy alegremente la maestra de ceremonia.

-_pero que pretencioso de su parte- susurra Mei._

_\- de jala- dice Rika fastidiada. Una vez que están todos en su asiento. _

-bueno nosotros somos amatistas- dice alegremente Tomoyo una vez arriba del escenario.

Una bes dada la señal ellos comenzaron a cantar y tocar.

El chico era Eriol Hiragizawa un chico con gran talento en el piano. Al principio sonó una hermosa melodía.

**Llévame a la ciudad del viento**  
**más allá del tiempo.**  
**Concede el deseo de una blanca flor.**

Mientras sonaba la canción y era cantada, 4 chicos estaban furiosos. Pues esa canción había sido creada por toya y nadeshiko kinomoto, los únicos que sabían cómo iba aquella canción eran las gemelas kinomoto, toya y los hermanos Clow. Pues ellos habían escuchado cuando se había credo, y hasta ahorita ninguno tenía el valor suficiente para tocarla.

**Rodea mi mano con tus dulces dedos**  
**y guíame**  
**a través del largo camino**  
**hacia dondequiera que estés.**

No se podía negar que la cantante (Tomoyo) tenía una gran voz pero no podía expresar toda la ternura que se requería en aquella canción.

Tomoyo se sentía orgullosa pues estaba cantando una canción, que su "tía" había escrito. Aun recordaba las palabras de su mamá cuando empezó a cantarla "_tú tienes que ser mejor que las hermanas kinomoto, así que tienes que interpretar esa canción como nunca antes_", y eso era lo que ella quería hoy lograr, pero lo que no sabía y no contaba es que las dueñas (por así decirlo) de aquella maravillosa canción le evaluaban y aunque estaba a punto no llegaba ni a un 8 de puntuación por aquella interpretación.

**Al atardecer, la melodía de tu voz nunca cesa.**  
**Al despertar, tú y yo nos fundimos en un solo ser.**  
**Esta es la primera vez que siento la verdadera felicidad.**  
**Llévame..**

Tsubasa, estaba que echaba humo, porque esas partituras se habían "perdido" pero ahora sabía que esa "perdida" más bien había sido un "robo".

**En un solitario silencio, tu voz cantando**  
**llegando hasta el fondo de mi corazón es en lo único que pienso**  
**en una noche en la que duermo sin conocer el significado de la felicidad...**

Sakura trataba de contener el llanto pues aquella canción había sido creada para que la familia kinomoto se uniera, toya tocando el piano su mamá cantando, Tsubasa con el violín y ella cando alado de su mamá, pero al parecer Tomoyo o su mamá la habían robado y ahora la que la interpretaba era esta misma y Eriol. Que a pesar de ser un magnifico pianista no estaba a la altura de su hermano y por lo tanto de aquella canción.

**Juntos, podemos superar**  
**el largo camino,**  
**más allá de lo que puede ser soñado,**  
**a la ciudad del viento**

Los gemelos Clow, estaba furiosos pues ellos a pesar de tener el permiso de los hermanos kinomoto, nunca la habían cantado o tocado, y ahora ellos se atrevían a cantarla, pero su actuación era menos que insuficiente. Pero para aquellos que nunca le habían escuchado en original sabían que tendrían una calificación demasiado alta pero aun así confiaban en sus instrumentos y en sus dos armas secretas.

Termino la canción y con ella los fueses dieron sus respectivos votos. Los siguientes en pasar fue un grupo llamado los fantasmas 1412

Al subir al escenario eran dos chicas una se dirigió al piano y la otra al micrófono. Ambas chicas tenían la cara tapada y usaban el uniforme de su escuela. Ambas eran castañas, los antifaces dejaban ver unos preciosos ojos azules de ambas chicas. Así como comienza a sonar el piano también se empieza a cantar

**Cuando me besabas temblaba sin parar**

**Recibiendo rosas cantando los dos**

**Llevo tu vos en mis latidos tan dulce para mí...**

**Floreciendo estábamos los tú y yo**

La chica que cantaba tenía las manos enfrente como si estuviera rezando. Era un gusto oír tan extraña pero tierna canción.

Tomoyo que escuchaba esa canción se sorprendió porque aunque no sabía la letra estaba segura que más una vez la escucho por parte de las hermanas kinomoto, y eso significaba que esas chicas castañas podrían ser ellas, pero eso era imposible por dos razones. Una: ninguna de las dos sabia tocar y dos: ninguna sabia cantar y esas boses eran demasiado hermosas para una no-batas como sakura y Tsubasa porque cualquiera de las dos, nunca habían tomado clases de canto o piano así que sus voces o su tocar por mas practica de una principiante siempre se equivocaba pues no pasa rápido las notas o al cantar los agudos se les iban pero estas dos chicas podrían hacerle frente a ella y a Eriol.

**Rosas van muriendo por el secreto dolor**

**Y soplara el viento cruel no escucho tu voz**

**Ven y abrázame**

**Pues llueve y tiembla mi frio corazón**

**Noche es pero yo llamo al sol...**

La cantante para y se oye la hermosa melodía de aquella pieza interpretada por el piano. Esa pasa de voz y solo piano deja ver gran sentimiento, era como si el público encontrara sus sentimientos.

Por un lado se sentía felices por "encontrar" el amor que la cantante y pianista trataba dar a entender y por otro la tristeza de haberle perdido.

Era como si el piano tuviera vida propia bajo los dedos de aquella talentosa chica. Era mucho mejor que la composición que había hecho Eriol, y a este le estaba costando mantenerse sentado pues esa chica le había superado en gran medida. "¿¡_quién diablos era esa chica!?_" se preguntaba internamente Eriol.

**Plateada vajilla tengo para recordar**

**Todas las promesas que un día volverán**

**Por eso guardo el afecto de rosas de ayer**

**Ya no hay sol y el verano acabó...**

La voz era mucho más hermosa que la de Tomoyo, era más dulce más amable, transmitía mas que la de está y para terminar la interpretación, a pesar de ser nueva canción era demasiado perfecta. Era como si ambas chicas estuvieran sincronizadas, y eso a shaoran le asustaba pues si bien alguna de esas chicas podría ser sakura y la otra su hermana y que el recuerde ellas no eran muy unidas, y a peras de eso el llevaba varios días buscando a alguna de las dos pues quería aclarar las cosas, y amenos sospechaba que si encontraba a Tsubasa encontraría por ende a sakura. Sí el había hecho lo que Tomoyo le pidió para que le diera una grabación que le comprometía mucho, pero lo que no pensó es que ahí se encontraría con las hermanas kinomoto y cuando quiso alcanzar a estas una de ellas se abalaron contra un chico y unos minutos después la otra aria lo mismo con otro chico, y eso le molesto pues ambas sonreían.

**Alegrías del día y**

**Sombras de estrellas**

**Todo era dulce por ti mi amor**

**De rubí es mi llanto por no volverte a ver**

**Por eso cantando estoy de dolor te esperare**

**Mía amor...**

La cantante para y se vuelve a oír el piano y es tan dulce y pero a la vez tan fuerte aquella pieza por parte de ambas, transmitía tanto dolor y tanta felicidad.

Ente el publico 4 chicos sonreían pues ninguna de las dos había perdido su talento en piano y voz. Y solo ellos 4 sabían quién era quien. Mientras otras 2 estaban realmente impresionadas pues en los ensayos no lo habían hecho tan bien como ahora.

**Quiero dormir y poder soñar feliz...**

**Cuando me besabas dolía el corazón**

**Recogiendo rosas cantando feliz**

**Llevo tu vos en mes latidos tan dulce pata mi**

**Floreciendo estábamos tu y yo**

**Bajo el alumbrar de estrellas y flores**

**Besarme el verano acabo mi amor**

Ambas chicas estaban más que satisfechas porque a pesar que no les vieran las caras sabían que habían echo rabiar a 2 chicos y ambas sabían que esto solo era él comienzo y que el plato apenas estaba en el "aperitivo"

**Mi mundo tu eres mi paz mi canción**

**Estaré aquí soñando que tu estas**

**Y volverás hasta nuestro final...**

Al terminar muchos lloraban, otros más se quedaron sin palabras por que aquellas chicas eran un pequeño talento bien pulido.

\- bien ya que han pasado todos los equipos. Las 12 bandas han sido magnificas pero solo 6 han podido pasar. Empecemos con los que han pasado desde el menor hasta el mayor.

6° lugar- k-on con 48 puntos

5° lugar- sonya con 50 puntos

4° lugar- angeles con 52 puntos

3° lugar- lunitas con 52 puntos

2° lugar - amatistas con 58 puntos

1° lugar - fantasmas 1412 con 60 puntos

A las tres de la tarde se llevara la ronda de eliminatoria donde se les dará más detalles acerca de la segunda etapa.

Tomoyo estaba que radiaba de coraje, y ni hablar de Eriol pues aquellas chicas habían sido mejores que ellos. Y lo peor de todo es que no sabían quiénes eran pues antifaz no les dejaba ver su rostro.

\- Tomoyo ¿qué haces?- pregunto shaoran.

\- ir a advertirles a esos que ni se atrevan a quitarme lo que es mío- dijo hecha una furia. Pues recordaba que si madre le había dicho que nadeshiko era estupenda en el canto y que ella tenía que ser mejor en esa materia, pues a pesar que ella debía ser buena en los deportes ya que nadeshiko no lo fue. Pero a ella no se le daban bien así que lo único que le quedaba era el canto. Pero al parecer esas chicas querían quitarle lo que "por derecho era suyo"

Al llegar donde se encontraban los integrantes de la banda vieron que todos tenían puesto los antifaces.

\- ¿disculpen?-dice Tomoyo interrumpiendo las felicitaciones.

-si dígame señorita.-dice kaito sonriendo y evaluando discretamente a Tomoyo

-ustedes de donde son no los había escuchado nunca- dice mientras be a las hermanas que le han ganado.

-no acabamos de llegar. Dejen me presentarlos. ella es Sofía(mei) -señala a una morena y por lo que podían ver sus ojos eran café oscuro.- después tenemos a luna(Rika)- dice mientras señala a una chica de cabellos castaños y ojos color rojo- ella son mis preciosas hermanitas Elizabeth (Tsubasa) y Beatriz (sakura)-señalando a la pianista y a la cantante ambas eran castañas y sus cabellos ondulados sus ojos ara que les veían descerca eran acules un poco más oscuros que el cielo pero más claros que el mar profundo- y por su puesto mis odiosos hermanos kerberos y spnel -señala a un chico rubio y uno moreno.- y está linda joyita que esta aquí es mi novio Shinichi kudo. -dice cantarín como siempre.

-es un gusto -habla Eriol.- mi nombre es Eriol Hiragizawa, esta es Tomoyo kinomoto-dice señalando la morena, a lo cual hace rabiar a todos los presentes incluyendo a shaoran.- y este es mi amigo shaoran Li- dice señalando al castaño de ojos color ámbar.

-un gusto conocerlos- responde kudo retando con la mirada a shaoran

-el placer es nuestro. -dice el descendiente de los Li, las únicas que no hablaban eran las gemelas "Elizabeth y Beatrice" ambas niñas solo los ben y se retiran tomadas de la mano. **... continuara ...**

* * *

**N/a: bueno como siempre espero haber eliminando en su total las faltas de ortografía. Tambien esperó su hermoso rw. **

**(1)bueno eso de "hacer pareja" a kaito y a shinichi no fue mi idea es parte de un fan fic del detective conan. En clasificacion M. En lo personal me encanto como la autora los a echo pareja asi que me dije ¿ porque no ? Hacerle honor a esa autora un ratito...espero que no se molesten los fans de estos personajes por hacerlos pareja... u.u **

**Las canciones que se cantaron fueron everytime you kissme- pandora hearts ( la gemelas kinomoto) y la segunda canción kaze no machi he ... de tusbasa rc.**

**h,t,t,p,s,:,/,/,w,w,w,.,y,o,u,t,u,b,e,.,c,o,m,/,w,a,t,c,h,?,v,=,x,R,b,E,S,L,O,D,j,a,w, (segunda canción)**

**primera canción h.t.t.p.s.:././.w.w.w...y.o.u.t.u.b.e...c.o.m./.w.a.t.c.h.?.v.=.B.I.G.H.M.Q.K.Q.J.r.g.**

**recuerden quitar los puntos y las comas**


	5. segunda etapa

_**Que recuerden los personajes de la historia ningún hijo míos Pero la historia si **_

**_recuerden leer con la música si prefieren _**

**_pr_****_imera canción es de Tomoyo: blood taller... _**

**_h,t,t,p,s,:,/,/,w,w,w,.,y,o,u,t,u,b,e,.,c,o,m,/,w,a,t,c,h,?,v,=,r,r,p,_,p,H,U,Y,c,0,o_**

**_Segunda canción es de las hermanas Kinomoto: _**Dulce California-Inmortales

h,t,t,p,s,:,/,/,w,w,w,.,y,o,u,t,u,b,e,.,c,o,m,/,w,a,t,c,h,?,v,=,5,Q,d,i,_l,o,P,b,4,8,

* * *

**capitulo V**

**segunda etapa... **

**.-.-.-.****.-.-.-.****.-.-.-.****.-.-.-.****.-.-.-.****.-.-.-.**

(Autora)

Ciertas hermanas estaban en un lugar apartado donde no podían encontrarlas.

\- como se atreve esa maldita niña- gritaba una chica mientras estrellaba su puño contra el muro.

\- lo sé, a mí también me causo una gran conmoción. - dice su hermana mientras se rascaba por debajo de la máscara.

\- vamos, tenemos que escuchar lo que tenemos que hacer para las sopas... es decir la segunda etapa.

\- bien vamos.

Al llegar todo el lugar estaba tenso pues esperaban las indicaciones de los coordinadores.

\- _bueno gracias por la espera en esta segunda etapa, se eliminaras a dos de las 6 bandas restantes. Las 4 finalistas se enfrentaran a duelo más adelante. Ahora bien uno de los integrantes de cada banda vendrán por un papelito eso nos dirá en qué lugar tocara cada banda. - decía la maestra de ceremonias, después de haber pasado por su pape-lito_

Después de haber escogido el lugar que participarían se empezaron a subir al escenario. Los primeros en actuar fueron la amatista.

Comenzó a sonar aquella canción.

**mi corazón a muerto**

**y mi maldita voluntad**

**ha sido la que disparo**

**(guitarra)**

_Shaoran estaba a cargo de la guitarra y la voz era de Tomoyo y algunos coros era de Naoko. La batería estaba a cargo un muchacho que estaba con ellos, Eriol estaba en el piano o teclado eléctrico pues así daba algunos sonidos extras la canción y no se oía como un piano._

_Mientras shaoran tocaba su guitarra se acordaba de algo que le dijeron las gemelas antes de subir al escenario._

_\- tú te hemos visto en la preparatoria del clamp... aunque no vas ahí. - había dicho una de las gemelas._

_\- sí, voy porque estoy buscando a dos personas aunque solo quiero hablar con una de ellas..._

_\- si encuentras a una encontraras a la otra, ¿no es así¨?- hablo la gemela que había permanecido callada._

_\- si..._

_\- tu... ¿buscas a las hermanas kinomoto? - dicen ambas chicas al mismo tiempo y todo se tornó lúgubre._

_\- así es, las estoy buscando ¿pero cómo saben eso?_

_\- ellas son nuestras amigas y nos han dado un recado para ti- dice una de las chicas_

_\- es más bien un reto... - dice la otra poniendo su mano en su barbilla_

_\- ¿un reto...?_

_\- el reto va así- hablan al mismo tiempo de nuevo, ambas se ponen enfrente una de la otra y era como si se estuvieran viendo en un espejo. Amabas asintieron la cabeza y le voltearon a ver y ambas al mismo tiempo - " las hermanas kinomoto nos han dicho que si tu banda gana la final entonces nosotras le rebelaremos a shaoran Li, su paradero... pero... si tú y tu banda llegasen a fallar entonces nosotras no te diremos nada y ellas se irán y jamás las podrás encontrar...- en eso el viento soplo y ellas se soltaron solo una mano y se fueron de ahí._

_Shaoran quería pedir perdón por lo tonto que había sido, por permitir que Tomoyo se metiera, y sabía que no tenía justificación pero quería enmendar su error._

**Y aunque le pido ayuda,**

**Siento que tu no preces creer completamente en mi,**

**Pobre nuestra ****acción**

**Podemos rezar o podemos siempre actuar**

**Sin miedo y sin temor**

**Y aunque la oscuridad nos absorba,**

**Avanzar es la verdadera salida,**

**Aunque muy sangrienta será,**

**No quiero llorar,**

**No puedo elegir no verte más,**

**ya veras, nuestros caminos se cruzaran**

**te conquistare,**

Mientras que ellos tocaban otros se preparaban para su actuación, pero se quedaron viendo y oyendo la canción que se interpretaba.

Más había un grupo en especial que no quería que fallara en nada, pues quería que esa banda llegara al final.

**hasta que decidas volverme a ver,**

**y ya vendras, implorandome a mí.**

**no quiero no debo separar**

**los sueños de la realidad,**

**y nuestro presente nos deja avanzar,**

**por un único camino**

**unidos...**

Tomoyo que era la que cantaba se acordaba de su antiguo amor y único amor Eriol, pero por capricho de su madre ellos se separaron, y cuando se reencontraron ya era tarde pues el "plan" de su madre ya estaba en marcha y era hundir a las hijas de Nadeshiko Kinomoto/Amamiya... ni ella misma sabia porque su mamá le tenía tanta envidia a esa mujer pero ella que había crecido bajo la sombra de las hermanas kinomoto, ella siempre las envidio porque ellas no tenían que vivir envidiando a nadie, eran perfectas. Tsubasa Kinomoto era la envidia de su instituto, era hermosa, inteligente, si se bestia con colores oscuros sabia como hacer que le favorecieran, su piel era blanca, su cabello hermoso, y aunque ella lo había ocultado bastante bien sabía que practicaba magia y que por lo que había oído era estupenda. Sakura Kinomoto era ternura e ingenuidad combinadas en una chica realmente hermosa, así como Tsubasa sus ojos eran dos esmeraldas pero sus ojos tenían un extraño color muy inusual, no era cualquier clase de verde.

Ella las envidiaba y por eso quitarle a shaoran no fue problema, pero quería algo más y era humillarla más pero no se lo permitió Tsubasa.

**cuando me conquistaste,**

**demasiada atención presté,**

**a tu indiferente crueldad**

**no pudiste escucharme**

**ni tampoco apartarte,**

**y así causas dolor en mí,**

**el miedo es cruel,**

**y aunque pensé en perdonarte todo a ti,**

**tu corazón huyó,**

**fue provocando un acontecimiento,**

**que al final causó en mi resentimiento,**

**que mortal podría resultar,**

**no te extrañaré,**

**y aunque no me creas, en ti no pensaré**

**aunque ves,**

Eriol amaba a Tomoyo, pero no entendió porque ella le dijo que no lo quería mas y cuando regresaron, ella estaba interesada en Li incluso le coqueteaba descaradamente y sakura nunca se dio cuenta de ello. Tomoyo le había dicho que si la firmaba y sakura veía la grabación ella regresaría con él.

El en un afán de recuperar la así lo hizo, pero no contaba que aquellas dos chicas le jugaran chueco y fueran mejor pianista que él. Y por eso quería ganar, no con trampas sino con su propio don. A la única persona que el había permitido que le superara era AMAMIYA NADESHIKO pues era la mejor cantante y pianista que se ha ya dado, y que esas niñas fueran mejor que él no podía permitirlo

**que nuestro pasado nos juntó**

**no te quiero ver, si sigues cuestionándome**

**en mi vida, tú no debes seguir,**

**pues tú has negado todo lo que logré,**

**y mi futuro no avanzó,**

**mis nuevos sueños a ti no te incluirán,**

**¿mi corazón lo logrará?**

**lo entiendo...**

Mientras el grupo se presentaba las hermanas kinomoto estaban recordando porque estaban ahí en primer lugar.

Sakura: eje.- había tosido para hacer notoria su presencia y que los chicos que se besaban notaran su presencia.

\- sakura?- había preguntado shaoran y cuando vio lo que hacía trato de separarse de Tomoyo pero esta le tenía bien abrazado del cuello.- ¿qué haces aquí?

\- nada solo disfrutando ver como mi "**novio**" me pone los cuernos... o mejor dicho como me ponía los cuernos con "**MI PRIMA**"

\- sakura, deja de ser dramática- viéndola y soltando a shaoran- no ves que shaoran es demasiado para... no continuo porque sakura le había propinado una cachetada.

-esta me las pagas shaoran... - dijo dándose la vuelta y marchando de ahí con la frente en alto.

**yo quiero volver,**

**siendo una extraña en tu corazón.**

**pero **

**yo no, soportaré la traición **

**yo quiero vivir,**

**aun si no me llegas a querer**

**y yo por ti, me sacrificaré. **

**no quiero llorar,**

Tsubasa:

-sakura... esta me las pagas- había dicho Tomoyo tocándose la zona dañada-

\- no lo creo- ahí estaba Tsubasa que se había quedado al margen del asunto y esperando proteger a su hermana.

\- ¡ja!- ¿quién me lo impedirá, tu?

\- mejor contrólate Tomoyo. -

-Y si no quiero que?...que tu hermana sea una mustia no es mi culpa, ella no es mujer para shaoran Li - dice con satisfacción

\- Tomoyo... -shaoran es interrumpido.

\- veo que cambiaste a mi hermana por una **_puta _**como Daidouji. Espero que no te arrepientas de tu decisión.

\- yo... -no pudo continuar porque el ruido de una cachetada se oyó-

\- AMI NO ME LLAMAS "PUTA"- grito histérica Tomoyo

-a ver dime motivos para que yo no te diga "PUTA". ¿no? mejor te doy los motivos porque llamarte así - pone un dedo enfrente- uno: le acabas de quitar el "_novio_" a la chica más dulce que pueda a ver que para rematar es tu "h_ermana_", segundo - mostrando otro de sus dedos haciendo que fueran dos - por lo menos sé que sakura, jamás aria lo que tú haces, pues ella no da su cuerpo al primer "_estúpido_" que se le pone al frente y tampoco se le insinúa a los demás, en cambio tu solo eres una vil prostituta con fachada de "**señorita recada**"- para Tomoyo aquellas palabras habían sido peores que una bofetada o cachetada(1). Después de aquellas palabras y dejando a dos personas aturdidas ella se fue al único lugar donde sabía que iba a encontrar a sakura.

**no puedo elegir no verte más, **

**ya veras, nuestros caminos se cruzarán. **

**te conquistaré. **

**hasta que decidas volverme a ver. **

**y ya vendrás, implorandome a mí,**

**no puedo, no debo, no quiero separar, **

**lo sueños de la realidad **

Todos estaban algo tensos pues solo pasarían 4 de las 6 bandas y al parecer Tomoyo y su banda era una de las favoritas para la batalla final. junto con otras 2

**y nuestro presente nos deja avanzar **

**por un único camino, **

**por siempre...**

La habían pasado 5 de las 6 bandas las única que faltaba era los fantasmas 1412.

\- bueno la última banda en participar es fantasmas 1412.

Todos vieron como empezaron a situarse y a acomodarse. El primero en acomodarse era un chico que al parecer tenía cabellos rubios, este se sitúo en la batería, después subió otro chico de cabellos negros y este fue directo al teclado pues este solo se encargaría de los sonidos. Después subió una chica que tenía caballos castaños y esta traía una especie de flauta. Y al último se subieron 3 chicas de las cuales dos ya las habían visto pues eran aquellas gemelas que ganaron el primer lugar y la tenía al parecer una cabellera negra. Todos tenían el uniforme similar, las chicas tenían falta y saco color azul y una corbata verde y una camisa blanca. Los chicos tenían el mismo color de uniforme solo que ellos tenían pantalón(2). Lo curioso es que una de las gemelas traía una guitarra

La canción empieza y se oye como una flauta y unas palmas...

**Sakura: Te dicen cómo has de ser**

**Pero no hay que escuchar**  
**Sé a dónde me dirijo**  
**Y no voy a pararme**

Sakura en esos momentos piensa en los momento que vivió alado de Tomoyo, y se dio cuenta que siempre de cierta forma le dijo como debía ser, actuar y pensar...

y entre mas se oye la letra menos se escucha la flauta.

**Mei: Seré la llama que a ti te guiará**  
**El perro guardián de tu sueño final**

**oh~**

Meiling pensó en todos esos años que estuvo detrás de shaoran como "_un perro __guardián_" por así decirlo, siempre le protegía de su tía Yeran y le decía a su tía que debía ser más compresible con él, y a su Tío le decía que no presionara a shaoran demasiado, pero de nada sirvió pues él le pago de una horrible manera.

**Tsubasa: Seré la arena que marca la hora en tu reloj**

**oh~**  
**Me gusta imaginar un mundo más allá**

Las palmas y la flauta se dejan de escuchar y empiezan a tocar la chica que tiene la guitarra y también el chico que está en la batería empieza al mismo tiempo que la guitarrista.

Tsubasa piensa en todo lo que le gustaba pues ella siempre quiso ser maga y a la bes escritora. Y como tal tenía una imaginación en extremo grande. Siempre le gusto imaginar a su "**verdadera**" familia junta. Pero eso no sería más...

**todas: Seremos inmortales**  
**Inmortales, unidos hasta el fin**  
**Juntos por la eternidad, se acabó la oscuridad**  
**Unidos hasta el fin**

**Inmooo~ inmortal**  
**Inmooo~ inmortal**  
**Inmooo~ inmortal**  
**Inmooo~ inmortal**

Todos los de aquella agrupación querían algo y ese algo era los que los convertía en una magnifica banda.

**Tsubasa: A veces el destino juega con nuestra fe**  
**La pone a prueba una vez y otra vez**  
**Y otra vez**

_Ambas hermanas kinomoto piensan en su pasado, en su mamá y en su papá, en su hermano que estaba en el extranjero, y como su vida había cambiado tan drástica-mente desde que Nadeshiko kinomoto había muerto, como se alejaron y dejaron de ser ellas, para ser otras personas. Pero ahora eran ellas mismas y no dejarían que nadie les manipulase otra vez, no dejarían que se metieran con su futuro,_

**Sakura: Comparo tu pasado y mi futuro**  
**Todo acabó pero nada es seguro**

**oh~**

Shaoran no sabía porque pero esa canción sentía que tenía más significado para más que para otra persona. El toda su vida se había sentido manipulado por sus padres pues en el siempre vieron como un contrato más, pues cuando sus padres necesitaban una fusión ellos arreglaban los matrimonios de sus hijos, sus 4 hermanas habían sido comprometidas con distintas compañías que se fusionaron con las empresas Li a base de esos matrimonios. Su hermano Hien también había sido comprometido para unir la empresa Li con una extranjera, solo el faltaba y cada vez más sentía que sus padres estaban viendo con quien comprometerlo.

**mei: Seré la arena que marca la hora en tu reloj**

**oh~**

**mei: Me gusta imaginar un mundo más allá**

Mientras meiling recordaba lo que había pasado hacia un par de semanas. Su tía Yeran había llamado diciendo que si no quería casarse con shaoran, y ella de inmediato supo a que venía eso, pues su padre estaba abarcando mucho terreno con su pequeña compañía hotelera, pero ella decido declinar aquella propuesta, porque ella tenía orgullo y ese orgullo había sido dañado por shaoran así que ella no iba a car de nuevo.

**todas: Seremos inmortales**  
**Inmortales, unidos hasta el fin**  
**Juntos por la eternidad, se acabó la oscuridad**  
**Unidos hasta el fin**

**Inmooo~ inmortal**  
**Inmooo~ inmortal**

**¡inmortales!**

Mientas la canción se daba en un museo no muy lejos de ahí Kaito KID se preparaba para su atraco ya estaba todo listo. lo Único que faltaba era que llegara la hora indicada para el atraco.

**tsubasa: juntos por la eternidad.**

Sakura, Tsubasa, Meiling, Rika, Los hermanos Clow, Kudo y Kuroba, estaban mas contentos que nunca y eso se transmitía en aquella canción.

**sakura: se acabo la oscuridad**

**todas: Seremos inmortales**  
**Inmortales, unidos hasta el fin**

**Inmooo~ inmortal**  
**Inmooo~ inmortal**

**Inmooo~ inmortal**

**Inmooo~ inmortal**

**¡inmortales!**

La canción termino y muchas testaban de pie bailando aquella canción, todos se sentía llenos de orgullo y con las fuerza de hacer sus sueños realidad. Pero cierta chica estaba que se la llevaba el baile pues era claro que aquella canción había pasado a la suya.

Después de unos minutos se relevó las bandas que pasaban.

\- bueno las 12 bandas han sido realmente estupendas pero como saben solo debían pasar 6 y ahora 2 serán eliminadas. Nuestros jueces la han tenido difícil pero creo que han hecho una gran elección... diré en nombre de las bandas que se van... la primera banda en irse es Sonya y segunda en irse es Ángeles... - los integrantes estaban tristes pues como todas deseaban llegar a la final pero no importaba el próximo festival serán mejores.- ahora diré quienes pasan a la siguiente etapa...

4° lugar... K-on

3° lugar... Lunitas

2° lugar... amatistas

1° lugar... fantasmas 1412.

Muchos vieron venir el resultado del primer y segundo lugar.

\- bueno a las 6:15 pm emperezara la tercera etapa, y también se revelara como se calificara y que se calificara así como una sorpresa.- decía la maestra de ceremonias.

Todos estaban afinando o asiendo algún ajuste a sus ritmos o viendo que canción. Tomoyo está más que disgustada. Odiaba a esos chicos que en su vida "había visto", estaban a 2 pasos de quitarle lo que era suyo.

\- les voy a hacer sincera- dijo Tomoyo dirigiéndose al grupo de los fantasmas- váyanse renuncien a esta competencia...

\- Sofía... has escuchado a esta niña mimada- dijo Rika refiriéndose a mei-

-claro que si Luna- querida amiga y no me cabe duda que tiene aire en el cerebro. - dijo mei y los hermanos Clow rieron por aquel contrario.

\- pero si serán, les daré quien tiene "aire en el seré... pero no termino pues aparecieron las hermanas.

-Señorita Kinomoto- dijo una de ellas queriendo escupir le en la rara pero supo disimular muy bien- tengo que pedirle que se vaya pues como ve hay cámaras y no queremos que por revoltosa descalifiquen a su banda pues eso aria que su esfuerzo se vaya al caño-

\- en eso mi hermana Elizabeth tiene razón, tenga en cuenta que podemos hacer que le quiten lo que

"es suyo" sin que participen, con solo ir con lo jueces y decirles que usted no está molestando y amenazando. - a Tomoyo no le pareció eso y se fue a regañadientes del lugar.

-continuara-

* * *

_notas de yon_n/ : bien primera perdon por la demora T_T me llevo mas de lo esperado encontrado la canción de tomoyo... O_O no encontraba la a decuda_

_segunda: espero que esta vez aya eliminados todos mis faltados ortográficos _

_(1) algunos le dicen cachetadas otros bofetadas... pero es lo mismo un golpe en la mejilla con la palma... _

_(2) es obvio... que los hombres usaban pantalones y las mujeres faldas XD _

_gracias por sus comentarios n_n/ (espero que esta vez también aya )_


	6. tercera etapa platillo fuerte

_** recuerden la del que la mayoria de los personajes de la historia no me pertenecen **_

**_recuerden leer con la musica si Prefieren ... _**

**_Las Canciones hijo _**

**_k-on: Fuwa Fuwa Time ... _**

**_(Https:.?... ././ Www..youtube. .watch x = UBT _._ _****_U.3. )_**

**_fantasmas 1412: Kimi no Sekai matsu (h, t, t, p, s,:.., /, /, w, w, w, a, o, u, t, u, b, e, c, o, m, /, w, a, t, c, h,?, v, =, g, n, k, T, D, F, 2, x, I, D, M,)_**

* * *

_Capitulo VI _

_"Fuerte platón" digo "Tercera Etapa"_

_parte 1_

Saora

Mi nombre es Shaoran Li Tengo 17 años, y bueno mi historia no es dificil de Contar. Vengo de la ONU poderoso muy clanes en Hong Kong, China, soy el menor de 6 hermanos, mis hermanas 4 Mayores hijo: Feimei, Faren, Fuuite Shiefa, y mi hermano Hien, Mis Padres hijo Hien Li y Yeran. En la familia de Li es muy común los matrimonios por "Conveniencia", Eso que QUIERE DECIR, Que Si mi Padre sí le antoja UNA Cadena de Hoteles ENTONCES Alguno de Nosotros sí Tiene Que casar Con El heredero Pará "fusionar" las Empresas del hasta mis Ahora 4 hermanas ya estan casadas, mi hermano Hien es el heredero y està un punto de Casarse, yo aun no tengo prometida y Mucho Menos me han intentado casar.

Reconozco Que él Sido animales ONU, Primero con Meiling ella siempre ha estado conmigo Todo el Tiempo y me ha ayudado mucho, Pero Realmente Estar con ella era asfixiante, y si acepto Que El día que la canalla Deje fui un.

Despues anduve con ALGUNAS chicas y FUE CUANDO las Conocí, una ellas tres me refiero a las hermanas ya Kinomoto Daidouji / Kinomoto.

Era fiesta una, era el cumpleaños de Daidouji, y FUE CUANDO la vi Ambas Eran Diferentes ya la ves Iguales ERAN, Ambas tenian atuendos SIMILARES solitario Que Una Vestia con colores oscuros y la otra con colores alegres y llamativos. Las Conocí y supe Que se Llamaban Tsubasa y Sakura, Tsubasa era reservada Más y era La que Vestia con colores oscuros, MIENTRAS Que era sakura mas linda y alegre y siempre ESTABA Dispuesta a hacer amigos, MIENTRAS Que Daidouji algo era reservada y misteriosa. De Cuando las tenia Conocí 11 años, Y Por Motivos de Mis Padres sin volver Pude Hasta HACE UNOS meses, mi noviazgo con sakura, era de lo lindo Más, eso si NADA DE SEXO. Y eso Para Mí FUE Una tortura Y Cuando Tomoyo se me ofrecio ... pues la carne es Débil y pues el pecado pensarlo Ingresar, but never imaginar Que ESA arpía me chantajeara de ESA Manera el día en el parque, Cuando le iba un Poner fin a la ESA Relación absurda de "dos Semanas" ella me bese y le correspondí Cual fue mi sorpresa al ver a las hermanas Kinomoto baño Aquel Parque de Atracciones y no solo eso sino-ESTABA también Que mei y su amiga, queria que me Tragara la tierra.

Despues de eso trarse de buscar un sakura Pero No la he Encontrado.

Hoy Estamos en La Tercera Etapa Y TENGO os nervios de punta Si No ganamos sin enmendar podre mi error.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(Autora)

En un edificio no muy Lejos de Ahí chico con capa blanca y chistera. Traje blanco, y Un sombrero de copa, Asi Como en su heno Cara monóculo un. Se Movía con Una Seguridad En El digna. Entra al edificio detectado Ser pecado su "premio" la estrella negra ... Una Vez habia intentado robarla Pero No La Pudo CONSEGUIR Así la del que dejo but Ahora ESTABA Dispuesto a robarla. Entra a Aquel Lugar entra Como duerme un fantasma a los guardia, toma la joya. Venta Y sigilosamente dos minuto Despues De Estar en la azotea pone Aquella joya en Dirección a la luna Pero nada ESA TAMPOCO es la joya Que busca, Dos Minutos DESPUÉS los helicópteros Hacen su Aparición El que inspector this un cargamento de aprenderlo esta en helicóptero de la ONU, Extiende su ala delta y se lanza del edificio y los Guía un Donde el Quiere se pierde Entre la multitud. Y Kaito KID no es atrapado ... Una Vez Más ...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

MIENTRAS ESTO pasa sí Daban Instrucciones de Como seria la Próxima Etapa o "el plato fuerte". La maestra de ceremonias les habia DICHO Que Esta Vez se iban un Enfrentar 2 dos contraindicaciones y los dos Primeros Grupos en salir iban un Competir Entre Ellos por el 3 ° y 4 ° Lugar, y la forma en Calificar era un Través de Votaciones en el pÃºblico, Una maquina registraba la emoción del pÃºblico y Ellos Eran Los Que decidían quien ganaba. Las Posiciones párr ERAN Competir las Siguientes 1 ° vs 4 ° Y 2 ° vs 3 °

-Los Primeros en subir al Escenario Será el grupo de K-ON

Al situarse en el SUS Posiciones La Batería empieza unos contra junto sónar Las Dos guitarras. El bajo y el piano ...

**KIMI wo Miteru a Itsumo Haato Dokidoki ****  
Yureru omoi wa MASHUMARO mitai ni fuwafuwa  
itsumo Ganbaru (itsumo Ganbaru) Kimi no yokogao (Kimi no yokogao)  
Zutto mo mitete ki'zukanai yo ne  
yume no naka nara (Yume no naka nara)  
Futari no chijimerareru Kyori no ni na**

aa KAMI-SAMA onegai  
Futari dake no Dream Time kudasai  
o-ki ni iri sin .-chan Daite kon'ya mo oyasumi

fuwafuwa Taimu (fuwafuwa Taimu)  
fuwafuwa Taimu (fuwafuwa Taimu)  
fuwafuwa Taimu (fuwafuwa Taimu)

Las chicas querian ganar pues Así se superarían un sí Mismas. : Además Que Ser El Último Año Que participarían juntas ya que 4 de las 5 chicas ellas Que Año ONU Eran Así superiores saldrían ya sueltas Que quedaria seria Una de las chicas era curiosamente Que Una De Las Morenas Y Que tocaba la guitarra

Futo shita shigusa ni kyou mo Haato ZUKIZUKI  
sarige na egao wo fukayomisugite sobrecalentamiento!  
Itsuka mí ni shita (itsuka mí ni shita) Kimi no MAJIkao (Kimi no MAJIkao)  
hitomi tojite mo ukande kuru yo  
yume de kara ii (yume de kara ii)  
Futari dake no Hoshii Sweet Time ninguna

**aa KAMI-SAMA doushite ****  
suki ni naru hodo Sueño Noche setsunai sin  
Totteoki sin kuma-chan dashita shi kon'ya wa Daijoubu ka na?**

mo Sukoshi Yuuki furutte  
shizen ni hanaseba  
nanika kawaru ga ningún ka na?

El humo comenzo una extenderse y volverse denso y al aclararse las 5 chicas vestían diferente.

La guitarrista y la cantante Tenia ONU lindo kimono café con flores BORDADAS.

La guitarrista Segunda Tenia kimono ONU miel de color y con UNOS peses Grabados.

La Tenia bajista ONU vestido y Un pequeño prendedor Que parresía ONU sombrero de copa, su vestido era algo extraño ya Que El faldón ESTABA Más arriba de lo normal, y this Precia Una piza but Todo el conjunto era negro (1)

La Tenia baterista ONU kimono amarillo con nubes BORDADAS.

Y la pianista Tenia verde vestido un un parresía Que dulce

**sonna suru ki kedo **

La chica Que tocaba la guitarra Tenia el cabello era negro La Unica Que quedaria y despues solo ... Tal Vez Algún Día se juntarían y volverían a tocar y por eso ESE día dama Más de si

dakedo doloridos muzukashii ichiban ga no  
hanashi yo no kikkake a ka doushiyo  
te ka dandori kangaeteru jiten de zenzen shizen ja nai yo ne  
bis mou ii ya Necao Necao nechao-! (Sou! Necao ~)

aa KAMI-SAMA onegai  
ichido  
moshi Sunnari hanaseba sono ato wa ... dou ni ka naru yo ne dake ningún momento Milagro kudasai!

fuwafuwa Taimu (fuwafuwa Taimu)  
fuwafuwa Taimu (fuwafuwa Taimu)  
fuwafuwa Taimu (fuwafuwa Taimu)

Al Llegar El Momento fantasmas 1412 subieron al Escenario se situaron En sus Posiciones.

La guitarra y La Batería se escucharon ... Y UNOS Segundos DESPUÉS UNA VOZ.

**"Arikitari sin Mainichi sa" tte-** Diciendo "Cada día es corriente" **Akirameru que na hanpa ja nai yo-** no soy un necio Que parezca rendirse **Yokoku nashi no toraburu datte-** INCLUSO Problema ONU inesperado **Taikutsu yori mashi demostración día a día-** es mejor Que el aburrimiento but dia tras Días **Ato dore kurai -?** ¿cuanto tiempo? 

La canción iba de maravilla párr Los Primeros Minutos todos Sentia Una emoción a flor de piel.

Un chico de Cabellos rubios era El que tocaba tan bien como La Batería, era Realmente ONU prodigio en Ello pues desde muy El Chico habia empezado a tocarla, por Motivación de Nadeshiko Kinomoto pues Su Casa ESTABA alado y siempre iba a ver una y sus amigas Estas siempre estan practicando en el sótano de la casa y sin pensarlo el amo La Batería. Nadeshiko Sabia muy poco of this ya Pesar De eso ÉL FUE instruido en La Batería, El siempre le agradeció a ella El Poder compartir algo con su hermano pues habia Nunca con nada compartido EL.

Despues eso Cada Día de su vida FUE monótono e INCLUSO Habia Pensado en dejarla, Pero Como decia Aquella canción _"no era El _Necio" no se conformaba con el Día a Día.

**Imasugu yamechae-** Si Ahora Mismo puedo Renunciar **Nazokake sin jimonjitou-** Me Pregunto con acertijos **Donna Konnan Koukai datte-** INCLUSO CUALQUIER arrepentimiento Difícil **Koetemiseru nda-** les demostrare Que Lo superaré **Taneakashi wa iranai-** No necesito REVELAR el truco 

En el teclado ESTABA una chica de cabellos castaños y por los reflectores se lograba distinguish el color de rojo en Estós.

Ella siempre FUE tímida y poco atractiva (o al Menos eso creia) y es Que Siempre Estuvo Por debajo de Tomoyo Daidouji, la Razón Porque Permitido FUE ESTO FUE Porque ella Sabia Que se habia enamorado de profesor de la ONU, y Tomoyo le _"juro"_ no Decir nada Pero CUANDO ya no le serbia this DIJO A Todo El Mundo su secreto y FUE expulsada de la escuela. Poco DESPUÉS conocio un Tsubasa Kinomoto, época vio que linda época y segura de sí Misma, Que A pesar de todo y de mostrarse Como alguien seria le encantaba la magia, y Hacer reír a las Personas Pero teniendo un Tomoyo en casa impedía Que Fuera ella Misma,: Además Que Siempre DEFENDIA una hermana menor su. Tsubasa le enseño un tocar el piano y le enseño una Confiar más Es Misma ella.

Tocando de Aquella Manera el teclado queria demostrar Que ella habia Crecido, Que No necesitaba _"rebelar el _truco" ella pues habia Misma por Cambiado Misma sí y párr Misma sí párr demostrarse una cola ella podia Ser Más, y por eso hoy ESTABA Tocando De Una Manera magistral el teclado ...

**Ano sora e para habataku owari no nai emocionalmente** Una emoción sin fin al volar Hacia ESE cielo **Supiido agete Gungun maiagaru-** Aumentando la velocity, alzándome constantemente **lema lema takaku-** Más y más alto **Ready -** ¡Listo! 

La que chica Aquella época canción Cantaba una chica Por Que Lo que sé de cabellos castaños Veía, era ella a la Que Llamaban "Beatriz" ella Bailaba y Cantaba al compás de Aquella canción.

En Principio ONU no muy segura de ESTABA Continuar con Ello Pero de pronto se Recordo a si Misma llorando por Aquel Amor perdido. Aquel al Que lloro Una Vez CUANDO se fue un Otro país dejándola sola en El Momento Que Mas le necesito, Aquel Por Que Cuando El regreso lloro de emoción pues no Esperaba Que El regresara, por Aquel Que le habia Hecho sonreír Más De Una Vez, Aquel Por Que Al Final de Cuentas no se tento el corazón y la traiciono de la peor Manera con **_"su_** **_hermana" o al Menos eso creyo, se dio Cuenta Que Habia Llorado Suficiente por Aquel chico Que No Valía la pena, Y Que tarde o Temprano olvidaría._**

Ella Quera volar Hacia el cielo, tan alto como le Fuera Posible y Aun mentar la Velocidad de Aquel vuelo, ella simplemente con Aquella canción se sentia Realmente libre.

**Miseru yo kagayaku tobikiri sin iryuujon** Te la mostrare, Una brillante ilusión magnifica **Te o nobasou oitsuzukeyou-** Extiende tu mano, continua siguiéndome **"Kimi no Sekai matsu" e-** Hacia "El Mundo Que esperas" 

La que una chica ESTABA Do sado derecho Tocando Una guitarra y le ESTABA Haciendo UNOS coros del ya Que SUS SIMILARES Voces ERAN. Eso Hacia mejor Aquella canción.

A ella siempre le gusto la magia por Aquella ilusiones Que causaba Desde Que vio un Toichi Kuroba ACTUAR Hace años, con ella junto su amigo que él hijo de Aquel en particular magia aprendieron mago, AUNQUE Ellos se mudaron y perdio la Comunicación Nunca dejo de practicarla.

Ella Tenia el cabello castaño y Tenia Una máscara igual a los demas.

**Nantonaku sin hajimari matte-** Espera ESA especie de comienzo **Tachidomaru que na Taipu ja nai yo-** no es del tipo Que parezca Detenerse **Tawai mo nai shigunaru datte-** INCLUSO Una Señal absurda **Tomadou hodo maji ka mo ¿verdad conocimientos** suficientemente confusa Puede Ser seria No lo sabes **Mou dono kurai -** ¿Cuánto más? 

Una chica de cabellera negra ESTABA al Lado Izquierdo, tocaba otra guitarra.

Ella siempre Estuvo Cuidando a su primo pera nada. Para Que al solo final la botara de la peor Manera y Tenia solo en su mente Objetivo Solo Un humillarlo.

Sin planearlo al Igual Que Los Otros ONU espeso humo salio y se Elevo Hasta cubrir a todos Ellos importarles pecado siguieron Tocando, al difuminarse todos tenian atuendos Nuevos.

**Shirokuro tsukenakya-** inmerso en blanco y negro **Nazotoki wa jibunshidai-** La Solución del misterio depende de ti **Hijo na joukyou jouken datte-** INCLUSO las Condiciones del una Situación de desventaja **Tashikametai nda-** PUEDES confirmarlas **Toomawashi ja imi nai-** No Hay SIGNIFICADO ES Los Rodeos 

La cantante y todos en general, tenian ROPAS Nuevas. Realmente TODO ESTABA Coordinado y también habia uno Que Más Jugaba y chica "Bailaba" con Aquella.

**Ano yume kara hirogaru Noizu no nai emocionalmente** Una emoción ruido pecado esparciéndose desde ESE sueño **Boryuumu agete Gungun wakiagaru-** Subiendo el volumen, hirviendo constantemente **lema lema atsuku-** Más y más caliente **Alright **-! ¡De Acuerdo **Miseru yo kirameku tokimeki sin hareeshon-** Te lo mostrare, ONU chispeante aureola Emocionante **Kaze okosou subete tsukamou-** El viento se alza, Agarrando todo **"Kimi a iru Mirai" de-** En "El Futuro Al Que voy contigo" 

El Chico Que Bailaba Con La Cantante y El Baterista tenian ONU atuendo parecido ERAN cambiaba Que lo Único Los Colores.

Ambos vestían con traje blanco de la ONU, ONU sombrero de copa y de Ambos en la Cara al Vez de Tener Una máscara tenian monóculo ONU, la camisa del baterista era amarilla y Tenia Una corbata blanca. El sombrero de copa blanco y Tenia Una Pequeña cinta amarilla. Mientas el Bailarín Tenia Una camisa azul rey la cinta del sombrero azul época y su roja era corbata.

Las chicas tenian muy conjunto ONU similar. La cantante y la guitarrista del Lado derecho tenian La Misma ropa. Y del Mismo color. Usaban Una camisa azul y corbata roja ONU saco de color blanco, Una Falta Tableada con algo de vuelo alcalde párrafo Comodidad de Ambas this era blanca y llegaba un 4 dedos Por Encima De Las rodillas, las medias Que usaban le llegaban a dos dedos Encima de la Una Pequeña rodilla con franja azul en el resorte. Ella al Vez de USAR ONU sombrero de copa usaban boinas blancas y estan tenian Una Pequeña tira color azul, su época cara-se mi tapada por la ONU monóculo.

La cantante en Vez de Tener el Micrófono Tenia Una diadema Que Tenia Micrófono un, con ESTO PODIA USAR Las Manos Libremente. El que un chico con ESTABA ella bailando Hacia cosas de "magia" conforme a la canción Que Estaban Tocando.

**Moshi kasuka na hikari o motomete samayotte-** Si al deambular buscando la tenue luz **Sugu kotae ga mitsukaranakute mo-** De Repente TAMPOCO encontráramos La Respuesta **Mukau torneo wa hitotsu-** El lugar al dirigirnos Que Seria uno 

La otra guitarrista Tenia ONU conjunto solista similares Que esta al Vez de Tener un Tenia saco ONU chaleco, y su camisa era de roza y su época corbata negra, la cinta de época boina Do roza y las ligas de Sus Calcetas / mayas era también rojas. Y al igual Tenia ONU monóculo al Vez de máscara.

Y la pianista Tenia el conjunto igual a la Segunda guitarrista solista Que a la Vez de rojo cafetería época y su época negra corbata.

**Ano sora e para habataku owari no nai emocionalmente** Una emoción sin fin al volar Hacia ESE cielo **Supiido agete Gungun maiagaru-** Acelerando, Acelerando constantemente **lema lema takaku-** Más y más alto **Ready -** ¡Listo! 

Todo el Mundo this eufórico pues al Igual Que La Otra Banda era Fantástica y la decisión en sí HACIA Más Difícil de Tomar

**Miseru yo kagayaku tobikiri sin iryuujon-** Te la mostrare, Una brillante ilusión magnifica **Te o nobasou oitsuzukeyou-** Extiende tu mano, continua siguiéndome **"Kimi no Sekai matsu" e-** Hacia "El Mundo Que esperas" 

La cantante y el bailarín terminaron En Una Vuelta y abrazados ella abrazándolo por el cuello y el abrazándola de cintura.

Ambas bandas Estaban en El Escenario esperando ver si quien pasaba a la siguiente Etapa.

\- Bien los votos tiene Sido Demasiado reñidos Por Una Cuestión de nada Los Que pasan a la siguiente Etapa hijo los fantasmas 1412 - Dice la maestra de ceremonias. - Las chicas se abrazaron por la felicidad de Haber Pasado y AUNQUE La Otra Banda ESTABA decepcionada de perder juraron Que El Próximo Año seria de Ellos y por muy en el fondo de su corazón deseaban Que Tomoyo Daidouji Perdiera ante Aquella banda pues Tomoyo ya habia ganado lo Suficiente y ya no querian Que siguiera ella ganado.

-felicidades, por ganar- DIJO Una de las integrantes, de Aquella banda

-gracias, poco geniales fuerón por y no ganamos sakura-dados Sonriendo por la emoción

\- ¿Nos podrian Hacer favor ONU? -dijo otra de las integrantes,

-¿cuál Es? -responde Mei algo insegura

-derroten un Tomoyo y su banda. Denle Una paliza s es necesario.-dice otra de las integrantes,.

-es Que ya nos hartamos Que Año con Año ella nos diga Que Para Que Participamos si al final de ella gana y por lo visto ustedes en las Etapas Anteriores tuvieron en imprimación Lugar Así Que Estamos seguras con ustedes Que ganara-dado de la primera chica Que hablo de Aquella banda

-cuenten con eso.- Dijo Tsubasa Dejando una todas con la Satisfacción Que ella cumpliría su palabra.

-continuara-

* * *

bueno espero Que les aya gustado this capitulo, espero ELIMINAR como siempre a instancia de parte la mala alcalde faltas ortográficas. y TAMPOCO revolverlos Con mucho this primera parte.

(1) no se describir los conjuntos Que USAN n_nU no-me-maten

rw ALGÚN? se los agrade seria Mucho ... asi me motivare mas y actualizare ...

n / a IMPORTANTE: tardare Un poco en actualizar ya que tengo Que Encontrar la canción perfecta párrafo Tomoyo ...


	7. tercera etapa Tomoyo

**_Recuerden que los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a sus respectivos autores. _**

**_pero la historia si. _**

**_cancion_**

Namida no riyuu FULL

h,t,t,p,s,:,/,/,w,w,w,.,y,o,u,t,u,b,e,.,c,o,m,/,w,a,t,c,h,?,v,=,m,v,U,n,,N,FH,,Y,S,xY,

* * *

_capitulo _

_VII_

_'plato fuerte' _

_tercera Etapa. _

_parte 2_

_Tomoyo. _

_Desde que tengo memoria, mi madre siempre me dijo que tenía que ser mejor que las hermanas Kinomoto. _

_Mi madre es una mujer de cabellos rojizos y ojos rojos, ella es prima en primer grado de Nadeshiko Kinomoto, mi madre Sonomi Daidouji o Sonomi Kinomoto (como ahora se hace llamar) siempre le ha tenido envidia a su prima Nadeshiko Kinomoto, creo que es tal su afán de superarla o ser ella que se ha quedado con su familia, según se por las sirvientas y por uno que otro chisme de la familia Amamiya, Sonomi siempre le tuvo envidia a Nadeshiko, la razones me son indiferentes y no me importan, ambas se enamoraron de la misma persona (Fujitaka Kinomoto) pero 'él' siempre estuvo interesado y escogió a Nadeshiko, cuando estos se casaron fue una boda realmente sencilla, solo unas cuantas personas estuvieron presentes pues mi mamá hizo todo lo posible para evitar esa boda (puso en contra a la familia, trato de seducir al señor Fujitaka, etc.) pero no lo logro, así que se casó un poco después y la boda fue espectacular. _

_Cuando ella tuvo a su primer hijo ella también intento tener un hijo. Cuando el hijo de Nadeshiko nació y se enteró que era un hombre, mi madre simplemente se alteró demasiado, y gracias a sus extremos cambios de humor mi 'hermano mayo' no se logró y murió. _

_Después Nadeshiko se embarazo de las gemelas y mi madre también hizo lo mismo, pero solo que al vez de tener 2 me tuvo solo a mí, mi madre me crio para ser perfecta, y ser la mejor, y superar a Nadeshiko, en música, maestros particulares de piano y canto me dieron. _

_Cuando conocí a Nadeshiko kinomoto y a sus hijas realmente me agradaron, yo no sabía que eran gemelas. De hecho fue gracioso esos dos días. _

-Sonomi?-_había dicho la señora Kinomoto _

_-_Nadeshiko, querida que coincidencia- _no se mamá siempre me exigía mucho y pensé que al verla ella actuaria con rabia y rencor pero parecía sumida en admiración, amor y… ¿cariño?_

_-_pero cuanto tiempo, ¿dime cómo has estado?_\- realmente Nadeshiko Kinomoto era como un ángel, era linda su cabello negro azabache, sus ojos cual dos esmeraldas verdes, una tez ni muy blanca ni muy morena, ella era una diosa, - _¡santo cielo! ¿Quién es esta niña hermosa?-_ mamá nunca me dijo hermosa, mi madre nunca me había dicho palabras amables y cuando esa mujer me dijo eso yo me sonroje. _

_-_To... Tomoyo, Daidouji Tomoyo- _dios había tartamudeado mamá me gritaría y castigaría por eso_

-ella es Tomoyo mi pequeña- _dijo mi mamá con odio disimulado. _

\- y ¿Quién es esta princesa?- _dijo mi madre, y fue cuando capte que Nadeshiko sostenía una diminuta mano, como la mí y ella voltio a ver a la niña sonrió y vio con ¿amor? A su hija_

_-_ella es Tsubasa, mi pequeña ala - _dijo con amor agachándose- _anda saluda mi pequeña. –_el tono de ella era realmente dulce y cálido no se comparaba en nada con mi mamá_

_-Tsubasa Kinomoto, un placer conocerles, Tomoyo y Sonomi –dijo ella, sin tartamudear y viéndonos respectivamente cuando nos mencionó. Si mi mamá me iba a gritar porque ella no tartamudeo ni una sola vez. Tsubasa Kinomoto tenía el cabello hasta los hombros y era color castaño claro casi rubio, y unos ojos color esmeralda más vivases que los de su mamá._

_ -_el placer es mío… ¿pero qué hacen aquí?- _pregunto mi madre_

_-_buscando regalos, mami, ya sé que le regalare… -_y jalo la mano de su mamá alejándola de nosotras._

-lo siento, Sonomi, Tomoyo, pero venimos a comprar un regalo. –_después de eso ellas se fueron y yo me quede viendo por donde ellas se fueron y fue cuando la niña me miro, y primero me dio una mirada de pena y después me dio una mirada de reto el cual yo acepte y supe que ella sería mi mejor amiga. _

_Cuando llegamos a casa mamá me grito y me puso a tocar el piano hasta que no pude más y me fui a mi cuarto sin comer. _

_¿Y se preguntaran en donde estaba mi padre? Pues les diré que este se había ido de casa porque no soportaba el carácter de mi mamá, además que él no quería tener hijos y yo solo era un estorbo en sus planes. Así que se le hizo fácil dejarme con mi madre. _

_Al día siguiente mi mamá y yo fuimos a comer a un restaurante porque íbamos a entrevistar a un nuevo profesor de piano y canto. _

_Fue cuando las vi y ellas nos vieron. _

_-_Nadeshiko y Tsubasa que coincidencia- _dijo mi madre viéndolas._

\- oh no ella no es Tsubasa ella es Sakura mi pequeña flor. –_yo estaba más que confundida pues ahí enfrente de mí se encontraba una chica de cabellos castaño claro casi rubio con el mismo corte de ayer y con unas esmeraldas que brillaban. _

_-_un… placer… -_dijo ella tímidamente y escondiéndose detrás de Nadeshiko. _

-ha así que tú eres Sakura, lo siento por confundirte.-_en ese entonces no sabía que podría haber dos personas iguales en apariencia. _

-Tomoyo Daidouji-_ bien lo había dicho sin tartamudear._

_-_mamá, ya sé que le voy a regalar… -_dijo la niña jalando a su mamá y está sin poder despedirse, ella sonreía y como la vez pasada me quede viendo por donde fueron y fue cuando es niña me dirigió una mirada de odio y reto. _

_Dos días después recibimos una invitación a un cumpleaños doble. Al llegar fue cuando las vi, dos niñas idénticas, ambas vestidas del mismo modo, ambas me miraban con reto, el cual acepte._

_Fui conociendo mejor a las hermanas Kinomoto _

_Tsubasa Kinomoto, ella era capaz de ver a través de mi (o eso parecía, una niña que 'no tenía pelos en la lengua' como lo ha adultos decían, ella decía las cosas de frente, y una que otra vez la escuche tocar el piano, y ese piano a pesar de seguir la partitura, también era improvisado, pero no por menos hermoso. _

_Sakura kinomoto; ella era una chica que siempre se ocultaba detrás de Nadeshiko o detrás de su hermana, una persona sumamente tímida pero muy alegre, de echo ambas hermanas lo eran. Sakura savia tocar el violín. _

_En más de una vez logre escuchar alguna que otra nota de una pieza sin letra, una canción que según mi madre solo las Amamiya sabían, ella por ser Daidouji no podía conocer, y que cada 'Amamiya' cambiaba la letra pero siempre era la misma melodía._

_Trate de hacer que Nadeshiko me la enseñara y creo cuando ella me iba a decir 'si' llegaba alguna de sus hijas y ella decía que no podía solo sus hijas podrían enseñármela, primero fui con Sakura pues me pareció que sería sencillo que ella simplemente me dijo: _

_"**lo siento Tomoyo, pero jure que solo a mis hijos la enseñaría, que solo una o un Amamiya o Kinomoto de sangre la sabría**"_

_Después fui con Tsubasa y ella me dijo:_

_"**Daidouji, me caes bien, te has hecho muy buena amiga de Sakura y mía y has cierto punto una hermana, te aprecio pero NO te la enseñare la tonada, pues la letra solo una Amamiya la puede descubrir, sé que tanto sakura como yo no somos 'Amamiya' pero su sangre corre en nosotras y por eso no Te la enseñare**"_

_Un poco más tarde Nadeshiko murió en un accidente._

_Ese día Tsubasa no lloro._

_Ese día Sakura lloro un mar_

_Ese día Toya Kinomoto lloro en silencio_

_Ese día Fujitaka o al menos una parte de él murió con Nadeshiko_

_Ese día el pilar de aquella familia fue Tsubasa. _

_Poco después comencé a jalar Sakura por órdenes de mi madre, también trate de hacer lo mismo con Tsubasa pero ella no se dejó y simplemente me dijo que con ella no iba a poder. _

_…._

_Hoy en día mi mamá se ha casado con el padre se las hermanos Kinomoto, y yo pace de ser 'daidouji' a 'Kinomoto'_

_No me alegra lo que hizo, pero era una manera de asegurarse que 'yo' su única hija era mucho mejor que los tres hijos de ella._

_Hoy estoy enfrente de un escenario a punto de perder el trofeo que nadeshiko no consiguió a mi edad, y para ver que soy mejor que ella es ganar ese premio. _

_El premio cotizado por todos en este lugar, un premio que puede hacer dos cosas _

_Una: hundirme en la mierda, y perder el poco respeto de mis medias hermanas y el amor de mi vida… y conseguirme el amor de mi madre (por fin)_

_Dos: que sea enterrada en la tumba que cabe para mí misma y que nada cambie que siga como los últimos meses. _

_No justifico lo que he hecho hasta ahora. _

_'**Quitarle el novio a mi hermana y amiga'** nunca quise eso, yo amo a Eriol, pero mi madre me manipula como a su títere personal. _

_'**separar a las hermanas Kinomoto'** bueno no importaba o no hubiera sido, sí Tsubasa me hubiera seguido como Sakura_

_Suspiro fuerte, la anterior canción quede en segundo lugar y ahora estamos en la de duelo de bandas y esas chicas que me quieren quitar 'el amor de mi madre' han pasado así que tengo que pasar. _

_Suspiro y camino al escenario, un lugar que refleja mi prisión, tal vez para esas chicas no sea así pero para mí… _

_Comienza la canción y yo pongo el micrófono en mi boca y miro al público. _

**Mi pecho está ardiendo del dolor **

**Y tus mentiras cresen aún más **

**Pero escuchar tu dulce y tierna voz **

**Me deja atrapada sin poder pensar.**

_Solo escucho el piano que me está acompañando y recuerdo el día que Eriol me dejo, pero aun así lo sigo amando._

**Aunque estés junto a mí **

**Aun me siento hostil **

**Deja me oír tus razones de una buena vez **

**Incluso ya te perdone. **

**Todo lo que llegaste a hacer,**

**Solo quiero que el traidor regrese a mi… **

_Recuerdo el día me dejo Eriol, el y yo estábamos bien mi madre no me manipulaba me había rebelado y le había dicho que no quería seguir con su plan, que había encontrado el amor, ella solo me miro y me dijo 'el no te ama solo es un traidor mas', me fu de ahí pasaron dos días después de eso y lo que me encontré fue a Eriol besando a otra, el me dijo que no era lo que parecía._

_Pero ¿Cómo no iba a hacer lo que paresia? Si el prácticamente se la estaba comiendo a besos como una vez el lo hizo con migo._

**Tengo miedo de amarte **

**Como loca una vez más **

**Y al hacerlo me puedas lastimar **

**Mi memoria no me permite tus errores borrar**

**Mirando al cielo no puedo **

**Evitar llorar…**

_Después de eso el se fue por unas semanas a Europa, y yo me quede con el ama en un hilo y si algo en mi tenia grietas, estas terminaron de romperse._

_Y decidí continuar con lo que mi madre había planeado. Y es que fuera la mejor._

**Este dolor permanece en mi interior **

**En mi memoria que aún no ve la luz**

**Y a pesar de que no puedo olvidar**

**No puedo jamás dejarte de amar, **

**Si miras asía atrás **

**Aquella en soledad**

**Donde quedo el calor**

_cuando el regreso creí ya haberlo olvidado pero me equivoque, no lo olvide, pero aun así yo ya había hecho movimientos, ya empezaba a seducir a Shaoran de la mojigata de mi querida amiga y prima Sakura, aunque tenia que actuar despacio pues Tsubasa siempre estaba vigilando-me. _

_No voy a negar que cuando me entere que Tsubasa no estaría en la misma escuela que nosotras me vino como anillo al dedo, pero, sabía que no dejaría a Sakura en mis manos sin protección y no me equivoque, la protección de sakura era Rika Sasaki, una amiga que me tenia medida y difícil mi actuar, pues cada vez que me acercaba a Sahoran ella a parecía y decía que lo estaba buscando o a mí me apartaba del camino de esos tortolitos, pero nada es eterno y logre que Shaoran cayera en mi trampa, y no solo el sino que tambien lo hizo Eriol, pues le dije que si me ayudaba con mis planes 'yo regresaría con él' pero no lo are. _

**Que en ti mi piel sintió **

**Ahora sé lo que es… **

**'estar en soledad y sin ti'**

**Con cerrar los ojos trato de fingir **

**Solo quiero amarte aun **

**Si no me puedes corresponder, **

**Aunque sería mejor si me amar tú también **

**Sentimientos desbordantes no tienen donde ir **

**Estoy atada a tu juego de pasión **

**Tengo miedo de amarte **

**Como loca una vez más **

**Y temo que al hacerlo **

**Me puedas lastimar**

_Cuando sakura desaparecio de mi radar junto con la molestia de Tsuabsa, fue un alivio para mi pero nada dura y hoy estoy a punto de perder este maldito concurso por culpa de esa nueva banda y esas extrañas gemelas, que no hace mas que recordarme a las hermanas Kinomoto. _

**Mi memoria no me permite**

** Tus errores borrar,**

**Mirando al cielo no puedo **

**Evitar llorar…**

**Solo quiero amarte aun **

**Si no me puedes corresponder, **

**Aunque sería mejor si me amar tú también **

**Sentimientos desbordantes no tienen donde ir **

**Estoy atada a tu juego de pasión **

**Solo deseo que me veas como soy… **

** aquel amor que **

** Mis lágrimas**

_Bien termino la cancion y con ella esta ronda, la siguiente banda toca pero falla en un par de acordes, al final. _

* * *

Autora

-para el ultimo encuentro se enfrentaran la banda de los 1412 vs loa amatistas, hoy por la noche sera enfrente de todos, espero su total asistencia y como siempre si a alguien se le ve haciendo trampa sera descafilado- decía la maestra de ceremonias muy alegre de ver que había competitividad entre las bandas.

era de noche y por fin se serviciaran 'los postres' aquel evento daría aun grupo la oportunidad de vengarse de todo.

una mor truncado, una traición, un mala jugada, y sobre todo TRAERÍA UNA VENGANZA o un PLATILLO DEMASIADO RICO para unas personas en particular o traería una tragedia más...

* * *

bien me tarde lo ciento pero no encontraba una cancion para tomoyo, y esta no me gusto mucho pero no encontre una que me dejara poner sus sentimientos.


End file.
